


A New Day

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakening with the sun after admitting to himself and his mate that he loves him, Stiles also realizes he really, really wants to make love to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people have wanted happy sex between these two for months now. Here's happy sex. Originally written without the sex for fullmoon ficlet's prompt "sunrise", I've expanded on it.
> 
> Set right after "To Become A Family" which is set after the fic in which Lily and Peter are nearly killed by hunters, the catalyst for Stiles to admit how he feels.

Standing at the window, one hand wrapped around the curtain to pull it aside, the other resting on his flat stomach, Stiles peers outside. It's still dark, but there's a hint of light heralding a new day. A soft smile crosses his lips, widening a bit at the masculine snore that comes from the bed behind him, echoed by a tiny feminine one. For a moment he wonders if this baby will inherit Peter's snore, and the smile widens.

He feels...light and happy and wonderful. For the first time in nearly a month there's no morning sickness and he has energy.

After the horrors of the day before, all the stress and terror and gut-wrenching pain that, at the time, nearly destroyed him, he's amazed he feels so wonderful.

But, maybe, finally admitting his feelings for his mate were enough to change everything.

After doing so, after soft kisses with their mate bond wide open, they both slept, Lily tucked between them, but something awakened him a few minutes earlier. Not a nightmare--though he's surprised his sleep was peaceful--not his family, his Pack, nor any noises or pain. He can't pinpoint it, but it wasn't anything bad.

The sky lightens more, a bit of pink through the trees.

It's a new day for everything.

He feels Peter awaken before he actually stirs in the bed behind him. Emotions slip back and forth along their bond. Stiles soothes Peter instinctual worry. Peter tentatively reaches out with love and Stiles can feel the relief when he returns it so openly. 

"It wasn't a dream," the Alpha murmurs sleepily.

"No. I love you." God, it's just so simple now. The mate bond is so easy now.

Stiles senses him approaching, leans back against his chest before Peter can even take his arms in his strong hands and draw him in. Lips press behind his ear, sending a shiver of desire through him, and he feels an answering arousal from his mate. As Peter suckles down his neck, along his jaw, the soft kiss turns carnal,.

Stiles moans, but... "Lily."

"I can put her in her crib, if you...Do you want this?" Peter's thumbs rub his warming skin and Stiles reaches back, caresses his hip covered only in thin pajama pants.

"God, yes." And he does, for the first time since finding out he was pregnant again. So much put him off of sex--first the upset of the unplanned pregnancy, and then morning sickness at all hours, Lily needing attention, a meeting of Packs for an alliance, and just life getting in the way.

But now...now Stiles wants, he craves. He wants to truly make love with his mate for the first time ever. In his head, it sounds sappy, but he doesn't care.

And, through the bond he feels how much Peter wants him, too, and Stiles' skin flushes and his breathing increases in reaction. One more kiss on his cheek, and the Alpha retreats to the bed to pluck their daughter out of it. As he leaves their bedroom, Stiles pulls wide the curtains and the first true light of the morning streams in.

Smiling in anticipation, he strips off his pajamas and returns to their bed, reclining on his side and waiting, one hand idly stroking his cock, warming himself up but not really hardening. It feels good. Except for perfunctory cleaning and peeing he hasn't touched himself in...hell, he doesn't remember how long.

He's amazed at that. Only two years ago he used to jerk off at least once a day, usually more, but then Peter and sex and...life.

They need to make more time for this because he's not ninety for fuck's sake.

"You're frowning," Peter mentions as he comes back into the room, locking the door and stripping off his clothes before joining Stiles on the bed.

"We've kind of gotten away from sex."

"Miss it?"

At the smirk on his mate's face, Stiles rolls his eyes, then scoots closer and kisses it away. Pushing Peter over to his back, he crawls on top of him and the kiss deepens as their hands began to roam in familiar patterns. As Peter cups his ass, Stiles moans and breaks the kiss. Slowly he starts to rock against him, both of their cocks filling and sliding together, the friction a bit rough, but enough to make them both squirm.

Their eyes meet and hold and then they kiss again, softly this time, before Stiles rises up and the sun hits his back. Peter's eyes go wide.

"What?"

"You're glowing."

Stiles can't help it, he laughs, then smacks his hand lightly across Peter's chest. "Ass."

Peter grins back, then reaches over to the night stand drawer for lube. Pouring some into his hand, he spreads it onto both of their cocks, then takes Stiles' hips in his hands again to grind them together.

Surprisingly, it's his mate that starts to gasp and tense up sooner than Stiles. Usually, Peter can last a long time.

"I...It's been a while," he groans through gritted teeth and Stiles wraps his fingers around Peter's slippery cock and jerks it fast and hard, just like he likes it. Dipping down, he presses a hungry kiss to the older man's open mouth and, as their tongues caress and tangle, Peter spills over his hand and their stomachs.

As he falls back with a gasp, Stiles lets him go and sits up, his hand sticky with cum and lube going to his own cock to pull it lazily. Peter looks up at him with adoration, desire and a hint of amusement.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"No. I'm going to just stay on edge until you get it up again," Stiles lightly replies, languidly rocking into his fist.

"Your mouth on me might help speed up that process." Giving him a heated look, Peter folds his hands beneath his head and nods at his wet dick draped on top of one thigh.

"Oh, really?" Amused, Stiles slides down to sit lightly on Peter's calves, then bends and runs his tongue along the head of his cock, tasting his cum, before drawing the sensitive tip between his lips.

Peter groans deeply and, encouraged, Stiles takes his whole cock into his mouth and gently suckles it until it starts to swell.

Werewolves and their pretty much non-existent refractory periods are a godsend.

Letting all but the tip slip free he tongues the slit while wrapping his free hand around the base. He's never been very good at deep throating, not that Peter's ever seems to mind, and by the noises he's making, he's not minding now either. As Stiles brings him to erection, he continues to slowly jack his own dick, keeping himself on edge, pre-cum and lube giving him just enough friction to make him ache but not come.

Finally, he pulls free of Peter and glances up. "Can I ride you?"

"Darling, you can do anything you want," Peter growls, hips thrusting his cock into the air. "Just do it soon."

Grinning, Stiles grabs the bottle of lube and quickly prepares himself, his eyes never leaving Peter's expressive face as he fucks himself open on three fingers. As he's doing that, his mate is squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming again.

To bring Peter this close again this fast...makes him feel powerful.

He feels...everything Peter's feeling. Love and want and need and adoration and just a white hotness that makes him tremble in reaction.

His own body, mind and heart feel all that, too.

Impatient and ready enough, Stiles moves back up his mate's body and together they guide his cock into him. It has been a while, and, as he sinks down until Peter's all the way in, Stiles groans in discomfort.

"I'm hurting you..." Grabbing his hips, Peter tries to lift him off, but Stiles stops him, fingers wrapping with his.

"No...Just..." He nibbles his lower lip and wriggles just a tiny bit. "It's...been a while." And, being on top, the angle is different. He feels fuller.

"Stiles..."

"Peter," he counters softly and opens eyes he didn't realize he'd closed to see the concern flickering in bright red ones. "You aren't hurting me." He's not lying. Past a bit of aching and burn at his entrance, it no longer hurts and his cock never flagged.

Peter licks his lips and slowly nods. "Okay."

Cautiously lifting up, their entwined hands giving an assist, Stiles takes a deep breath and pushes back down.

His mate's cock brushes his prostate and stars blink across his eyes. "Oh...yeah...We are never going this long again..."

All the worry flees from Peter--Stiles can feel it--replaced by amusement and lust and agreement and he nods again.

And freeing one hand to place on Peter's chest, he begins to ride him, rocking his hips back and forth, up and down, driving the cock inside him deep and harder and harder with each thrust. His cock spills a spurt of pre-cum over Peter's stomach and the older man drags a finger through it, sucks it between his lips, and Stiles dives after the taste, kissing him hungrily.

The change in angle makes him cry out and his hips churn in a frenzy. All of a sudden, he's so close...so damn close and then Peter's hand is on him. They don't stop kissing, their hips don't stop moving, but Peter pulls his orgasm from him with twists of his wrist and squeezes of his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck...oh fuck, Peter!"

"Stiles," Peter grunts in response, lifting his hips off the bed and driving them both up again and again.

As his own cock starts to soften, as his ass starts to feel a bit tender, through the mate bond he feels the pleasure rapidly building in Peter and, twining his fingers in his hair, he kisses him just over his jugular, one of his most sensitive spots.

"I love you," he whispers.

And Peter comes apart.

*****

Later, they lie in the sunlight streaming across the bed and their sweaty skin, curled up together, equals for maybe the first time ever. Stiles isn't tucked into his Alpha's side. Peter isn't sprawled across him, protecting him. Instead, hands joined and held over their hearts as they press together side by side, legs entangled, they kiss drowsily.

Truly mated at last.

"I love you, too, Stiles," Peter finally murmurs against his lips. "I never thought..."

He'd ever get this, deserve this. Stiles understands and he opens the bond wide and they bask in it.

It's a new day.

End


End file.
